Encuentro de mundos, de amigos y de sentimientos
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Aome y Akane se conocen en un concurso y se hacen amigas, el destino las lleva a luchar juntas contra una amenaza en la época antigua, misma que llevará a la incógnita de la chica de cabello de fuego y un clan de magia, pero no sólo eso, también conocen partes d sus vidas como Akane sobre su mamá... y los sentimientos tal vez sean un poco más claros... con un paso a la vez :)
1. ¡Al fin de vacaciones!

Ok soy nueva así que espero me salga bien mi publicación, no me pertenecen los personajes de Rumiko ni los de CLAMP (si, crossover triple), sólo lo hago por diversión, por terapia mental jajaja y porque me encanta usar la imaginación de vez en cuando... Aclaro que es una historia en donde se cruza el mundo de Ranma e Inuyasha en estos tiempos: después de la navidad en donde Ranma le regala varias cosas a Akane (cap. una navidad sin ranma) y después de que inuyasha derrota a los 7 guerreros, ok... imaginemos que están en vacaciones de verano :)

Notas de la historia

[ ] para marcar lugares

* * pensamientos

- diálogo

{NOTA AUTORA}

listos! espero la disfruten ;) (eso si, va lenta los primeros capitulos pero todo tiene su justa razón ;) }

Una tarde calurosa de verano, en casa de los Tendo, Akane preparaba una gran maleta.

Ak: ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Kas: Es lo que veo –con su sonrisa agradable-

Soun T: Akane, hija ¿Qué piensas abandonarnos? – en el drama llorando LOL

Nabiki: No papá, lo que pasa es que Akane se va de campamento dos semanas, fue elegida como representante de la Escuela Furinkan por sus habilidades en las artes marciales-

Soun – que felicidad y que orgullo hija –abrazándola fuerte

Genma- Y tú Ranma? – dirigiéndose a un chico de camisa roja – porque no fuiste elegido?

En tono burlón Akane contestó por el chico de trenza: lo que pasa es que Ranma no sacó buenas notas, era requisito para ir porque no sólo es por habilidades físicas, sino que habrá pruebas mentales y de inteligencia-

Genma: Ranma… que vergüenza que seas mi hijo!

Ranma con ojos asesinos- Akane! …además –cruzándose de brazos y volteando- se me hace una trampa de ese director embustero, allá tú que te crees todo por ingenua!

Akane sacándole la lengua: al menos yo no tengo que estudiar en vacaciones :P

Genma: Ranma! Se debe cultivar cuerpo y mente! No lo olvides, y dado tu bajo rendimiento escolar, tendrás que entrenar más tu mente para que puedas ser digno representante de la dinastía saotome! Es importante alimentar el alma de conocimientos!

Ranma: si claro… como si tu alimentarás algo más que tu estomago!

Akane termina de empacar y se pone su mochila en la espalda, cuando Kasumi se dirige al chico de ropas chinas: Oye Ranma… y no piensas acompañar a Akane?

Ranma/Akane: queeeee?

Genma: Excelente idea Kasumi… así podrías cuidar de tu prometida –empujando a Ranma hacia Akane

Ranma: y porque tengo que cuidarla yo?

Akane: soy capaz de defenderme sola, no necesito a tarados como tú – le dice a Ranma, se levanta y dirigiéndose a su papá dice: no te preocupes papá, estaré de vuelta en 2 semanas n_n, deséenme suerte!

Después de que se marcha Akane, Genma le da un golpe fuerte a su hijo diciendo- y la dejas ir así como así?

Ranma: y que quieres que haga yo?

Nabiki metiendo cizaña: Ranma… no te has puesto a pensar que en ese campamento habrá chicas… y chicos también? Seguro akane podrá socializar en 2 semanas con muchas personas, representantes de todo Tokyo estarán ahí… ¿no te preocupa eso?

Ranma un poco molesto, más bien algo celoso, con brazos cruzados: y porque debería preocuparme? Que conozca a quien quiera- se levanta y se va a su habitación… en donde empieza a preparar una maleta también…

[En algún lugar de Japón en la época antigua]

Una chica empaca sus cosas cuando un chico de cabello largo plateado reclama: Aome! No te puedes ir! Necesitamos encontrar a Naraku!

Aome: y que lo digas… pero esto es importante!

Inuyasha: otra vez tus exámenes? Es eso?

Aome: No… esta vez no son exámenes… *pero es mi salvación de final de semestre* es que hace dos semanas…

FLASH BACK

En clase Aome con cara de desesperación ve su cuaderno, sus pocas notas y la inexplicable ecuación del pizarrón – no entiendo nada… porque? Porque? Si estudié todo…

Ayumi: ánimo Aome, las matemáticas son difíciles para todos

Aome con gotita: No lo creo… - en eso se escuchan gritos a lo lejos *que es eso?* instintivamente se levanta y sale corriendo *No siento fragmentos de la perla...* llega a un campo abierto y horrorizada ve lo que parece monstruo *que? Un monstruo aquí? No tengo tiempo de averiguar porque…* corre y le quita el arco a un chico y dispara una flecha directo a los ojos, de repente voltea y ve que hay muchas personas con diferentes "armas", y todas la veían impresionadas, entre ellos ve a Hojo quien se acerca a ella y le dice- Higurashi, no sabía que eras tan fuerte…

Aome *que? Fuerte?* voltea a ver a lo que era el "monstruo" y se da cuenta que era un semirobot, y que la precisión y poder de su flecha hizo desaparecer parte de la cabeza, Aome estaba petrificada… *que… pero que significa esto?*

Ayumi llega corriendo – que bárbara Aome… te lo tenías guardado

Eri- seguro alguno de los remedios contra tus enfermedades te ayudó-

Aome con cara extrañada ve a todos, que entre aplausos y enojos hacían que se sintiera más confundida, cuando de repente ve un cartel que decía "prueba de habilidades físicas"- queeeee? Una prueba?

Ayumi- claro! Como habías estado enferma no te habíamos podido platicar, habrá un concurso de habilidades de todas las escuelas de Tokyo y ésta era la prueba de fuerza física para ver quién representa nuestra escuela, y creo que has ganado!

Aome hecha piedra *y yo que pensaba que en verdad era un monstruo*

Se acerca un joven maestro- Higurashi! Que sorpresa, he platicado con el tutor de tu clase y en vista de que podrías representar la escuela, si haces un buen papel podrías salvar tu semestre ha ha ha que te parece?

Aome – pero yo … es que…

FIN FLASH BACK

Aome con gotita: y… como pasé las pruebas de conocimientos y destrezas debo ir a representar a mi escuela en el campamento *y salvar mi semestre de paso*

Inuyasha enojado: Aome! Eso no es importante!

Aome: pues si que lo es! Es un gran compromiso!

Inuyasha: pero tu compromiso es aquí!

Aome: Inuyasha! – a lo que el chico de cabello plateado se queda callado- abajo! Y se escabulle la chica de cabellos negros al pozo, sonriendo dice: no te preocupes, lo bueno del asunto es que el campamento está cerca de mi casa, así que podré venir cuando no me toquen pruebas ;)

Inuyasha tirado en el suelo: A… aome! No huyas!

[En la estación de autobuses de Nerima]

Akane había tomado el autobús que la dejaba en el lugar indicado en el croquis que uno de los profesores le había dado, ahí pasarían por los estudiantes para llevarlos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento…

Akane *Ese tonto…* y se imaginaba una situación en la que Ranma estaba con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi en una fiesta probando la suculenta comida de las tres chicas, se veía tan moleta que el niño que iba sentado delante de ella se asustó…

[Casa Tendo]

Achu – Estornudó Ranma

Salud – contestó Nabiki

Ranma volteó enseguida a la entrada de su habitación –que haces aquí?

Nabiki – sólo vine a darte esto – y le entrega un papel – son 1000 yenes!

Ranma- que es esto? Un mapa?

Nabiki – ahí se encuentra Akane

Ranma algo sonrojado – y quién te dijo que yo iba a buscarla?

Nabiki – ah no? Y entonces para que es esa mochila de ahí?

Ranma algo nervioso- esto… bueno… yo… voy a aprovechar para ir a entrenar, no tiene nada que ver con Akane-

Nabiki saliendo del cuarto haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Ranma – son 1000 yenes-

Ranma *ni me escuchó siquiera…*

OK dije que iría lento no? :) verán que no es cualquier campamento!


	2. Concurso de Tokyo árbol sagrado

AAah olvidé decir que en mayuscula y cursivas están las acciones cortas como un suspiro :) Aqui va la segunda parte, que es ese concurso? realmente a donde va Ranma? quién se le pega en el camino? Ah y Aome y Akane se conocen :D

[En algún lugar de Tokyo]

Akane llega junto con otros estudiantes a un gran salón, tenía un letrero de "bienvenidos" justo en el marco del portón, al entrar unos chicos y chicas universitarios muy amablemente les ofrecían bocadillos y les mostraban hacía donde pasar, Akane se quedó sorprendida al notar que no sería aburrido campamento sino una oportunidad de salir de la rutina, de los pretendientes necios, de las prometidas testarudas, de los padres entrometidos, del chico de trenza que siempre la hacía desvariar para bien o para mal… todo esto pesaba cuando la voz de uno de los jóvenes universitarios llamó su atención…

Chica- a ver chicos, así como vayan llegando favor de buscarse en las computadoras que están sobre ese sitio, introduzcan la clave que su escuela les proporcionó, después búsquense por zona, apellido y nombre, cuando se ubiquen verán al lado derecho otra clave, anótenla, y con su identificación pasen al final del pasillo mano derecha y se forman en la fila correspondiente, según la inicial de su apellido y les proporcionarán la llave de su habitación, que será compartida con otra u otro estudiante las siguientes dos semanas.

Chico – Bienvenidos al **Concurso anual de conocimientos, habilidades y destrezas de la Universidad de Tokyo, ** este concurso reúne todas las preparatorias de Tokyo, disfruten su estancia!

Había por todos lados chicos y chicas de la edad de Aome, no se había sorprendido tanto desde que había ido a la época antigua en ese pozo… ese vínculo entre los mundos… en el actual y el pasado, ese en el que el chico de cabellos plateados la hipnotizaba con su sonrisa, lo quisiera o no… también creyó que además de salvar su semestre podría vivir por unos días algo "normal" de un estudiante promedio… conocer gente de su edad… aunque no olvidaba su gran compromiso con la búsqueda de Naraku y la recuperación de la perla de shikón…

-TEAK194703- decía la chica de cabello corto azulado al joven universitario, voluntario como la mayoría-

Chico – bien señorita, el hotel está a 3 cuadras, no hay pierde, todo recto hacia el sur, por hoy sólo deberán instalarse, su cuarto se encuentra en el 3er piso primer pasillo, encontrará en su habitación dos computadoras portátiles, en una de ellas tendrá su nombre… su clave de acceso es esta misma, a través del correo electrónico temporal que se les ha proporcionado se les enviará la información de los lugares y encuentros que tendrán en estas dos semanas, si tiene alguna duda podrá llamar al teléfono de esta tarjeta, que tenga excelente día y bienvenida-

*Si que dista la tecnología entre ambos mundos* _SUSPIRO_, pensaba una chica de cabellos negros *me pregunto que estarán haciendo* pensaba Aome mientras con su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón un frasco con fragmentos violeta…

[Cerca de ahí muchísimos años atrás]

-creo que el joven inuyasha está un poco molesto- decía miroku a sango, viendo al chico de cabellos plateados frente al pozo con cara de pocos amigos.

Sango – si, pero también Aome tiene cosas importantes que hacer en su mundo… excelencia, y si mientras vamos a investigar lo que dijo ayer el campesino?

Shippo- cierto! … dijo que de forma misteriosa había llegado un hombre de fuera, y que vieron a una chica de cabello rojo particular… suena extraño… que tal si se la llevó? O.o

Sango incorporándose, ya que estaban sentados a lo lejos observando a inuyasha- vamos! – de repente inuyasha se pone enfrente de ellos, lo que casi los mata de un susto y dice – yo voy con ustedes

S/M/S : eh?

Inuyasha- que? Porque me ven así?

Miroku- pensamos que querrías esperar a la señorita Aome…

Inuyasha- No voy a estar aquí sin hacer nada, además dijo que vendría… ya llegará- un poco serio- esa Aome…-

Serio iba también otro chico, un muchacho viendo dos mapas al mismo tiempo *vaya, está cerca del templo* cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una chica de cabellos morados

Shampoo- Nihao Ranma!

Ranma: Sha… shampoo

S: Shampo sabe que Akane no estará… te ha dejado

R: No me ha dejado nadie! Es un estúpido concurso solamente – un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo ambos mapas

- Pues no es cualquier concurso- decía una chica de cabello castaño y largo

R: que quieres decir con eso ukyo?- le decía mientras trataba de librarse de los abrazos de shampoo-

Uk- aaay suéltalo!-

Ranma se zafa de Shampoo – Ukyo que quisiste decir con eso?

Ukyo sonriendo – Ranma… eso que importa? Importa aquí y el ahora *sobre todo si es mi oportunidad para conquistarte*

S- en eso tiene razón, aquí y ahora no está akane –tratando de abrazar a Ranma

U- te invito a comer ranma! Anda vamos!- jalándolo de un brazo *irá a buscarla? Porque trae esa mochila consigo?*

S- no, él irá conmigo – jalándolo del otro brazo

Ranma con cara de *oh no vamos a empezar* cuando aparece Sasuke y le muestra una caja a Ranma- no, él comerá lo que la srita Kodachi le preparó-

Ranma- sasuke y tú que haces aquí?

Ukyo se asoma por todos lados- y kodachi?- ranma se zafa de la chica china y su amiga ukyo porque teme que aparezca la tercera en la discordia-

Sasuke extiende la caja a Ranma y una carta, la cual Ranma empieza a leer en voz alta:

"Mi querido Ranma {IMAGINEN LA VOZ DE DRAMÁTICA} nos tendremos que separar 2 semanas, sobrevive! Yo lo haré por ti y por nuestro amor, sabes que no me iría si no fuera necesario, estaré representando a mi escuela en el **Concurso anual de conocimientos, habilidades y destrezas de la Universidad de Tokyo, ** estarás orgulloso de mi, te extrañaré…

Con Amor Kodachi {ESCUCHEN LA VOZ HO HO HO HO} "

Con una gotita termina de leer la carta y en eso sale un polvo, Ranma salta al igual que Ukyo pero Shampoo no logra hacerlo pues Sasuke le estorbó, por lo que ambos quedan dormidos-

Ranma- un somnífero… esa kodachi… y ahora? – viendo a shampoo y ukyo, en eso llega Mousse abraza a Ukyo y le dice- Shampoo por fin te encuentro, donde te habías metido?- ukyo le da un golpe en la cabeza explicándole que no era Shampoo, entonces se pone sus lentes y al ver a shampoo se va contra Ranma- que le hiciste a shampoo?

Ranma *ay no… sólo retrasan mi viaje*- yo no hice nada- se para encima de su cabeza- no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías y se va… perseguido por ukyo

Ukyo- ranma! Ranma! – lo alcanza porque ranma ante la insistencia de su amiga se detiene-

Ranma- que pasa ukyo?

Ukyo algo seria- vas a buscar a akane?

R- eh?

Uk- llevas esa maleta y akane no está

R disimulando un leve sonrojo- no, no … esto bueno, es que yo me voy de entrenamiento-

Uk- no puedes irte con el estomago vacío, anda, ven te invito a comer n_n-

[En Tokyo, hotel Akihabara]

Aome entra a la habitación #343, se percata que está algo oscura, del lado derecho había un apagador, al prender la luz se vislumbraba un pequeño pasillo.

Aome- hola? *creo que aún no llega mi compañera* hola?

Decide entrar al baño que se encuentra del lado derecho para refrescarse la cara *no puedo evitar pensar que Inuyasha… busque a Kikyo, quiero a Inuyasha y entiendo lo que ella representa para él… pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste* _SUSPIRO_, sale del baño, camina por el pasillo y encuentra un cuarto enorme con dos camas individuales, separadas por un pequeño taburete y un gran ventanal detrás de las cabeceras, del lado de la cama izquierda había un pequeño cuarto, en el que se encontraba el espacio de un closet, y del lado de la cama derecha había un cuarto que tenía un escritorio y las computadoras pórtatiles que la chica le había comentado, en una tenía su nombre "Higurashi Aome"

Aome- tomaré esta cama!- tirándose a la cama derecha… *cómo será akane tendo? n_n*

[En el mismo edificio en planta baja]

-ho ho ho ho ho- decía kodachi al reconocer la pequeña figura de Akane que esperaba el elevador- Akane Tendo que sorpresa! (con drama) de haber sabido que estarías aquí estaría en estos momentos con mi querido Ranma-

Akane *pensé que me liberaría de estos locos* déjame en paz kodachi, pues puedes regresar a nerima, ni quien te detenga-

Kodachi – hoho ho… te acaberé! Y quien gane en las pruebas se queda con Ranma! Ho ho ho- y se va con sus pétalos negros…

Akane *pobre de la que sea su compañera* pensaba mientras entraba al elevador y oprimía el botón 3…

[En Nerima en el restaurante de Ukyo]

Ukyo- y dices que ese árbol está aquí en Tokyo?

Ranma- así es… es un árbol sagrado en un templo de Tokyo-

Ukyo- te acompaño! Con el negocio he conocido muchos lugares, seguro que sé donde es!

R- bueno yo… no hace falta que me acompañes… sé llegar perfectamente-

Uky- no seas tímido *debo ir* vamos, donde es?-

R saca un papel de su bolsillo y se lo da

Ukyo extrañada ve a Ranma y algo molesta le pregunta- oye el templo se llama **Concurso anual de conocimientos, habilidades y destrezas de la Universidad de Tokyo?**

Ranma rojo le quita el papel- no… no es que bueno Nabiki, ella confundió… es que- le da el papel correcto

[Hotel Akihabara 3er piso]

Akane abre la puerta del cuarto #343, lo ve iluminado por lo que supone su compañera estaba ahí- buenas tardes!

Akane se acercó a la camas y vio a una chica con cara amable recostada en una de ellas sonriendo, era Aome Higurashi- hola! Tú debes ser Akane Tendo! yo soy Aome Higurashi!, mucho gusto!- sonriendo

Akane: hola aome, mucho gusto- dejando su mochila a un lado n_n

Ya en el siguiente capitulo empieza la aventura... el embrollo... y el conocimiento mutuo de Akane y Aome así como su amistad, :)


	3. Un oso de peluche, una gat-humana

**Bueno, ahi va la otra parte, arreglé unas cosillas al leerlo (demonios, que perfeccionista soy hasta en esto ¬¬ ), espero les agrade! :) aqui las cosas van a empezar por tomar forma, es lenta la historia pero así debe de ser, saludos y espero comentarios ;)**

[Cuarto 343 hotel Akihabara]

Aome: Asi que vienes de Nerima, debes estar cansada por el viaje, no es muy largo pero bueno… yo vivo a 15 minutos de aquí n_n, no estoy tan lejos *y menos mal*

Akane: no, no es para tanto, la verdad estoy acostumbrada a una vida algo ajetreada- pensando en las situaciones que día a día vivía con la bola de locos en Nerima- de hecho creo que estas son realmente vacaciones para mí ha haha

Aome- jajaja si lo creo, también para mi *entre buscar a Naraku y la escuela nunca tengo descanso*

Akane: la verdad – sentándose en la cama- no creí que esto fuera así, me imaginé un campamento con tiendas de campaña y esas cosas… creo que no traje ropa adecuada *como si nuestro director fuera a decirme las cosas tal y como eran*

Aome- pues yo tampoco sabía muy bien de que se trataba, sólo sabía q me tenía q presentar aquí con la clave que me dieron *y como iba a saber más? Si me la paso poniéndome al corriente… de hecho me extraña haber pasado las pruebas… tengo pésimas notas* pero se ve que será divertido no lo crees?

Akane: si! Bueno creo que empezaré a desempacar –cuando abrió la mochila, después de su traje de karate, con lo que se sorprendió Aome, salió un pequeño oso panda de peluche-

Aome- aaaay que bonito!

Akane un poco roja- jaja bueno … yo.. Pensarás que soy infantil pero-

Aome sonriendo: seguro es el regalo de alguien especial n_n

Akane algo roja- bueno… algo así- recordando la navidad pasada cuando Ranma se perdió de vista todo el día x ir a comprar justo lo que ella le había comentado, incluyendo ese panda de peluche…

Aome *será inoportuno preguntar quién se lo dio?... creo que por el momento si, apenas y nos conocemos*- ya está anocheciendo, te parece que al terminar de desempacar vayamos a buscar algo de cenar? La chica que me dio mi llave dijo que hay un comedor en la planta más alta del hotel con buffette las 24 hrs *inuyasha seguro estará molesto porque no regresé pronto…*

[En la época antigua]

Era de noche, iba el grupo de amigos de Aome liderado por Inuyasha caminando sobre una colina tratando de encontrar pistas lo que el campesino había dicho.

Inuyasha entre dientes- Ya es de noche y esa Aome no aparece-

Shippo se acerca a Sango- cuando se pone así Inuyasha me da miedo – Sango sonríe y Miroku dice- el joven Inuyasha es un poco torpe para expresar lo que siente

Inuyasha volteando enojado- a quién le dices torpe?

En eso se escucha el grito de una mujer a lo lejos, corren y encuentran rodeada a una chica pelirroja muy bonita, pronto entre todos eliminan los monstruos y Miroku sin perder oportunidad se acerca a ella- señorita se encuentra bien?

Chica- si… gra… gracias

Miroku- en ese caso- acercándose y tomándole las manos – le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Shippo con cara de ¬¬ no entiende

Sango golpea la cabeza de Miroku con su arma- que inoportuno…- dirigiéndose a la chica- porque te perseguían?

Inuyasha – por eso! – señalando en su cuello un dije con un fragmento de la perla- quién te dio eso? Es un fragmento de la perla de shikkon

Chica pelirroja sujetando su dije- eso no es asunto suyo

Shippo- oye... pero tú- al notar algo extraño en la chica… una cola de gato para ser exactos- tú no eres humana! Porque no te defendiste? Tú… tú eres como Inuyasha!

Inuyasha/chica pelirroja- ¿?

Inuyasha- por eso el olor peculiar aunque muy sutil…andaaa responde… quién te dio eso?

Chica- ya te dije que no es tu asunto! Grrrr- gruñó como un gato

Inuyasha se pone en guardia- ah si? Quieres pelear?

Miroku baja con su mano la espada de Inuyasha- No es necesario Inuyasha…- se acerca a la chica pelirroja- yo soy Miroku, él es shippo, ella es Sango… y éste necio de aquí es Inuyasha, pero no te haremos daño, te preguntamos por ese dije porque no es cualquier joya

Chica con la cabeza baja- Mi nombre es Nanami…

[servicio de comedor hotel]

Aome y Akane están sentadas en una mesa – gracias por la comida!

Aome- está delicioso todo, vaya que nos consienten… porque será tanta molestia?

Akane- ni idea…

Un chico se acerca a ellas y sentándose pregunta si puede ocupar un lugar, tiene una bandeja de alimentos también- soy Taichi Ozawa, estudiante de la Universidad y hace un año estuve en su lugar, éste es un evento regional de la Universidad para conocer posibles aspirantes a ésta-

Aome- pero yo voy en secundaria…

Akane- no debería ser dirigido a personas que cursan el último año de preparatoria?

Taichi- Eso no importa, se dirige a secundarias y preparatorias, cada escuela elige a su representante de acuerdo a sus propias reglas… la edad o el año que cursan no importa realmente, lo interesante es el seguimiento que se les da, mañana como es domingo seguramente sólo tendrán que asistir a una conferencia y a partir del lunes ya empezarán los encuentros… por cierto, les recomiendo ir a la conferencia de la mañana, para que puedan tener el día libre… por lo que sugiero se apuren a cenar e ir a su computadora, pues se apartan los lugares ;) –

Aome *si es sólo una conferencia podré ir a casa, aunque sea para ver cómo van las cosas con los muchachos*

Akane- una conferencia? – con cara de "me voy a aburrir"

Taichi- hay pláticas interesantes, además tendrán que asistir a alguna y obtener un sello que será su pase a la primera prueba del lunes, es obligado… no sé qué área les interese pero escuché que en la mañana estará el profesor Kinomoto, creo que les gustaría, es arqueológo… por cierto como se llaman?

[cerca de ahí… en un puesto de comida]

Ukyo- porque te ves desilusionado Ranma?

Ranma *porque será? Hubiera venido solo* _suspiro_ Ukyo nos paramos cada tanto a que vendas y no logramos llegar a ningún lado y ya anocheció-

Ukyo *ésta debe ser mi oportunidad para conquistar a Ranma, debo retardar lo más posible la llegada porque ese templo está cerca de Akane, no deben encontrarse*- no te desesperes, ya casi llegamos

Ranma- pero ya es noche Ukyo… donde se supone que pasaremos la noche? *hubiera sido más fácil tomar el autobús que decía en el mapa de nabiki, si está cerca del famoso campamento de akane habría tardado menos en llegar*

Ukyo- no te preocupes! Hay un parque cerca, traes tu bolsa de dormir cierto? Yo también! Mañana temprano te prometo que estaremos en el templo! Por cierto Ranma… ya te expliqué que al evento al que fue Akane no es cualquier concurso, es un evento que la Universidad de Tokyo patrocina para detectar posibles estudiantes suyos… no te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor ella no quiere atender el dojo saliendo de la prepa? Tal vez quiera hacer una carrera universitaria… no lo crees?

Ranma sintió una cubetada de agua fría, no pensaba a menudo en el futuro, sólo sabía que estaba bien así, que contaba con Akane y ella con él…- pues que haga lo que quiera, es su vida

Ukyo- si no se casa contigo… no tendrás el dojo y tú que harás?

Ranma- lo primero que me importa es acabar con mi problema… dónde está el parque que dijiste?

Ukyo *siempre da vueltas al asunto… de verdad querrá a Akane? No, no me daré por vencida*- bien! Cenemos y luego nos instalamos te parece?

[Época antigua]

Miroku- así que ese fragmento crees que te servirá para convertirte en humana

Shippo- pero no crees que la persona que quieres debe quererte así? Aome quiere así a Inuyasha

Inuyasha- cállate enano! – golpeando a shippo en la cabeza

Sango y Miroku rien

Nanami – es tu novia una humana?

Inuyasha algo sonrojado y sin mirarlos- ja… lo que importa es que no puedes llevarte ese fragmento, no funcionará de cualquier manera-

Nanami- yo vengo de tierras lejanas, está a muchas semanas de aquí, estoy segura que si me lo llevo al monte de Jusenkyo funcionará tiene un aura muy poderosa-

Sango- como el monte de las ánimas?

Nanami- es otro tipo de energía… hasta seres como yo podemos entrar

Shippo – como inuyasha

Inuyasha algo irritado- enano! Deja de compararme con una minina!

Nanami – a quién le dices minina? Grrrr

Inuyasha – ay- enojado- mira, no hay tiempo para tonterías, dame ese fragmento! No te servirá de nada! Además – en un tono burlón- no llegaras muy lejos si no te defiendes ¬¬, no esperes que en todos los lugares haya quién te salve.

Shippo- inuyasha!

Nanami muy molesta- no sabes los problemas que me ha acarreado esto… odio ser mitad monstruo! Tal vez tú estás feliz pero yo no… yo perdí a mi hermana por esto, para mí es como una maldición

Sango – tranquila- *Aome es la única que sabe hacer callar a Inuyasha en estos momentos*

Miroku- tranquilo muchacho! Diciéndole en el oído a Inuyasha- así no lograremos nada *la srita Aome hace falta en estos momentos*

Nanami _SUSPIRO_ – la verdad es que… quiero convertirme en humana porque cuando estoy así si empiezo a atacar no logro controlarme… me ciego totalmente y tardo en recuperarme incluso días… soy muy inestable y por eso… hace tres años perdí a mi hermana, ella era totalmente humana, el papá de Hikari era humano, murió en la guerra, nuestra madre también era humana, este color de cabello – tocando su colita de caballo- es peculiar, y lo asociaban a algo raro, nunca supe porque pero desde que Hikari era pequeña no las aceptaban fácilmente en el pueblo, cuando nuestra madre se enamoró de mi padre menos… me tuvieron a mí, sin embargo ambos murieron poco tiempo después en una trampa que les tendió la gente del pueblo, no sé tu caso –dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- pero no a todos los humanos les agradamos _SUSPIRO_ quedamos Hikari y yo, pero no nos quedamos en el pueblo, fuimos a vivir al interior del bosque para evitar problemas, en mi infancia nunca tuve problemas con mi poder no humano así que estábamos confiadas en que estaríamos bien… sin embargo…

FLASH BACK

Una chica muy guapa, pelirroja le decía a una Nanami de 13 años- hace falta más leña, podrías ir por ella nanami?

Na- claro Hikari!- cuando sale nanami, se encuentra con un hombre con alas

HOMBRE- así que es cierto, hay una gatita pelirroja entre nosotros, mininita… porque no dejas este lugar y te unes a nosotros? Los humanos no valen la pena…

Nanami- quién… quién eres tú? – sale Hikari por el ruido que escuchó

HOMBRE- si vives con una humana! Que tierna!

Nanami – déjanos en paz, no queremos problemas con nadie!

Hikari- Nanami… entremos al a casa

HOMBRE- y además te ordena! Pero mira si es una chica guapa y son idénticas… sólo tu cola te diferencia- se mueve rápido y toma a Hikari y aunque trataba de zafarse la fuerza del hombre era más, se la lleva y Nanami corre detrás de ellos- déjala! Déjala en paz!- El hombre llega a unas montañas y deja a Hikari desmayada en el suelo, a unos pasos de unas fosas de agua, Nanami llega- déjala! Haré lo que quieras pero déjala ir!

HOMBRE- bueno pelea conmigo y si me ganas la dejaré, si pierdes te quedarás…

Nanami- trato hecho!

HOMBRE- pues qué esperas, en guardia!

Nanami saltó hacia él con desesperación y miedo, apenas tenía 13 años, no tenía mucho control sobre su cuerpo y menos sobre su poder, no lo usaba a menudo, pero sintió que un hervor en la sangre recorría su cuerpo… olvidó todo excepto destrozar a ese hombre alado, su mente no fue capaz de ver como se resbalaba poco a poco el cuerpo desmayado de su hermana hacia la fosa de agua, ni como al sentirse cubierta de este líquido trataba de pedir ayuda porque no sabía nadar… lo único que Nanami veía era un objetivo a quien aniquilar, una criatura alada que había logrado el propósito de despertar el poder gatuno de la chica, y verificar que era descendiente de esa familiar… lo que no esperaba es que no tuviera compasión, y como gatito que atrapa a su presa, ella lo atrapó a él… cuando Nanami reaccionó se encontró sola, buscó a su alrededor pero no vio a su hermana, se asustó, no recordaba nada… era ya de día y lo único que veía eran sus manos llenas de sangre… mucha… que había hecho?, que había pasado? A lo lejos vislumbró una figura de una niña asustada… se acercó y la niña gritó – no, no no me hagas daño, no me hagas daño

Nanami- no haría eso

Niña- vi lo que hiciste con ese hombre… vi como dejaste caer a la chica pelirroja-

Nanami- caer? Donde? Donde cayó?

La niña muy asustada señalaba la poza

Nanami- no no… no… ella no sabe nadar, no… ella debe estar bien…entró al pozo buscando a su hermana pero era muy profundo y no encontró más que la pulsera que de más niñas le hiciera… salió mojada, desconsolada, lloraba… *que hice? Que hice? * salió corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo…

FIN FLASH BACK

Todos se habían conmovido, en especial Sango, que no imaginaba siquiera como podía sentirse con esa situación…

Inuyasha- Espera… y el hombre que te persigue que tiene que ver en esta historia? No es un engaño todo esto?

Miroku- tranquilo Inuyasha *señorita Aome no nos vendría mal algo de ayuda*

Nanami- Ese hombre es líder del que me atacó esa noche… resulta que al parecer era una prueba no pensaba que yo fuera a… bueno… -agachando la cabeza- creían que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ahora me busca en venganza…

Shippo- y así quieres convertirte en humana?

Sango- es cierto, si te vuelves humana no tendrás oportunidad… y ellos no tendrán piedad

Nanami- eso no importa, ya tengo miedo de esconderme por siempre… vagar por tanto tiempo… es cuando escuché de la perla de shikkon, que con un solo fragmento una sacerdotisa había resucitado, así que supuse que el poder era verdadero y como caído del cielo un día llego a mis manos…

Inuyasha- oye… tú nos quieres ver la cara! Tú no quieres convertirte en humana, tú quieres revivir a tu hermana! – con lo que todos la ven sorprendidos, y antes de poder hacer algo se levanta Nanami rápidamente y se escabulle por el bosque

Inuyasha- tras ella!-

Miroku- es muy rápida…

Sango- vamos Kirara! Shippo! Excelencia! Suban…-

Después de un rato de buscar… se dan por vencidos, y en el bosque ven a un Inuyasha furioso!-

Miroku- cálmate Inuyasha, vamos a pensar claramente- diciendo de forma calmada

Inuyasha caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro- Esa Aome! No está cuando la necesitamos! Y ustedes creyendo sus cuentos!

Sango un poco seria- no creo que sean del todo cuentos… sus ojos decían la verdad… al menos respecto a su hermana-

Inuyasha- son sólo tonterías! Ya no podemos hacer nada por su hermana

Sango se queda triste y se va con la cabeza baja

Shippo- Eres un tonto Inuyasha!... te acusaré con Aome- y se va atrás de Sango

Inuyasha con cara de y ahora que dije?

Miroku- Inuyasha… deberías pensar antes de hablar… además si tienes tan buen olfato como es que no la rastreas?

Inuyasha- Es que… no lo sé… a pesar de no ser totalmente humana, su olor pasa desapercibido

- Eso es porque sabe como esconderse- decía una pulga que era aplastada por Inuyasha…

Inuyasha- anciano Myoga donde estaba? Y que sabe de esa chica gatuna?

Miroku- entonces si ha estado huyendo tanto tiempo?

Myoga- no estoy seguro si ha huido o no, pero lo que es cierto es que ese color de cabello es muy particular-

Inuyasha- que quiere decir?


	4. La leyenda del clan de cabellos de fuego

Aqui empiezan las cosas más interesantes... ya se cruzan caminos Ranma y Akane, e Inuyasha y sus amigos conocerán una leyenda respecto a Nanami, que los tendrá pendientes de ella...

Ahi va!

[Domingo por la mañana]

[Parque cercano]

Ranma despierta, se levanta, sale de su tienda de campaña y no ve a Ukyo por lo que supone aún sigue dormida, se sienta bajo un árbol cercano y saca ambos mapas… *están a unos pasos*…

[MINIFLASHBACK]

Ukyo- no te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor ella no quiere atender el dojo saliendo de la prepa? Tal vez quiera hacer una carrera universitaria… no lo crees?

FIN FLASH BACK

Los pensamientos de Ranma son interrumpidos por un sonido de un paraguas que se acercaba rápidamente…

[Hab 343 Hotel Akihabara]

Aome- voy a prepararme, es una conferencia así que supongo que este vestido queda bien –

Akane- si! Yo también llevaré este vestido…

Aome- me pregunto qué tipo de pruebas serán… tú practicas el karate verdad?

Akane- si n_n , aunque también me pregunto qué otro tipo de pruebas nos pondrán… espero que no sea nada de cocina… o gimnasia…

Aome- gimnasia? Ojalá no… yo sólo soy buena con el arco y las flechas, carezco de otras habilidades físicas ja ja ja creo que esta noche ya sabremos más sobre las pruebas *y así veré que días libres tengo, no puedo fallar o me reprueban el año pero también los muchachos necesitan mi ayuda… porque es tan complicado?*- puso una cara de desesperación que Akane pensó que era tan mala con el arco que si le tocaba con ella no sería tan ruda…

[parque]

Ranma peleando con Ryoga

Ryoga- durmiendo con alguien que no es akane? Imperdonable!

Ranma en tono burlón- que? Preferirías que durmiera con Akane? Porque ya hay un cerdo que hace eso- acto seguido hace piruetas hacia atrás mientras Ryoga trataba de golpearlo, en esos momentos Ukyo se había despertado y estaba alzando las cosas, a lo lejos vislumbró el salón que decía "**Concurso anual de conocimientos, habilidades y destrezas de la universidad de tokyo"** *ay no, ese Ryoga y su sentido de la orientación tan exacta para llevar a Ranma donde está Akane*… mientras tanto en la pelea…

Ryoga- te haré pagar tu infidelidad!

Ranma- Yo no he hecho nada! – esquivando sus golpes, alrededor había chicos de su edad que empezaron a agruparse en rueda para ver la pelea, pensaban muchos de ellos que era un espectáculo", Ukyo puso inmediatamente su puesto de comida, cerca de ahí iban caminando Aome y Akane y al ver la rueda la primera le dice a la segunda que deberían ir a ver que pasaba…

Ryoga- es ináudito! Y lo niegas! Eres un canalla! – tratando de golpear (por enésima vez) a Ranma

Ranma- ya te dije que no hice nada! Y no te debo explicación alguna!

Ryoga- a Akane si que se la debes! – Akane alcanzó a escuchar su nombre y se hizo paso entre la gente con Aome y llegó enfrente de la rueda de gente y se dio cuenta que a esos dos chicos los conocía bastante bien, Aome se dio cuenta por su expresión en la cara,

Ryoga- si yo estuviera en tu lugar no haría nada que lastimara a Akane- Ranma salta encima de Ryoga, se apoya en sus hombros y en una pirueta queda del otro lado de pie, todos aplauden mientras él queda sorprendido con la persona que tiene enfrente: Akane

Ranma- A… akane…- al escuchar el nombre Ryoga piensa que está mintiendo y que le tendió una trampa por lo que voltea inmediatamente y hace el truco de la explosión, por lo que Ranma toma a Akane en sus brazos y sale del circulo de espectadores, dejando a Ryoga golpeando el suelo cerca de Aome, quién con una gotita piensa *en donde me fui a meter?* mientras Ranma bajaba a Akane, Ryoga se convierte en p-chan al recibir el agua fría de una chica que corrió al espantarse con su truco de la explosión, trata de acercarse a Akane pero los espectadores que salen huyendo lo llevan consigo.

Akane algo confundida le pregunta a Ranma- que haces aquí?

Ranma en tono indiferente contesta- no vine por ti si así lo crees… es otro asunto el que me preocupa- Ukyo al divisar a Akane recoge su puesto de comida y se acerca gritando – Ranma aquí estás!

Akane- aaaahhhh asi que ese es el asunto que te ocupa – muy muy molesta, toma una de las bancas cercanas y se la avienta a Ranma encima, con eso Aome que ve todo se sorprende por la fuerza de Akane pero también le da risa, le recordó su "abajo" a Inuyasha…

Akane- pues quédate con tu asunto… y se va muy molesta- y no vengas a molestar!- y se va directo a las instalaciones donde serían las conferencias…

Ranma tirado con la banca encima- que carácter!- Ukyo se acercó y le preguntó que si estaba bien, Aome por su parte alcanza a Akane, quien algo avergonzada no sabía que decir al respecto

Aome- es el chico verdad?

Akane- eh?-

Aome- el que te regaló el panda de peluche- sonriendo n_n

Akane algo avergonzada, nerviosa, no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza, lo que no se explicaba era porque no podía decir que no era nadie, que no tenía importancia o algo así, sentía que podía ser sincera con Aome, le inspiraba confianza, era la primera vez que sentía eso…

Akane- si… me lo regaló en navidad

Aome- y porque la pelea? Cómo se llama?

Akane _SUSPIRO_ – esto no es nada… su nombre es Ranma…- Aome se imaginó una batalla cuasicampal con armas, por la cara que pone, Akane le sonríe y dice- tampoco es que nos matemos, es sólo que… es algo complicado…- si de algo sabía Aome era de complicaciones, complicado querer a un hombre mitad bestia en un tiempo feudal y de paso con una exnovia muerta deambulando y queriéndola lastimar cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad… que podría ser más complicado que eso _SUSPIRO DE AOME_

Aome- si… entiendo de complicaciones

[Afuera]

Ranma se incorpora y sobándose la cabeza- que mal genio

Ukyo se le acerca- te sientes mejor? Ya está a unos pasos el templo, vamos!

Ranma recordando

MINIFLASHBACK

Akane- pues quédate con tu asunto… y se va muy molesta- y no vengas a molestar!-

FINMINIFLASHBACK

Ranma- sabes ukyo?... me preocupa un poco Ryoga, lo vi algo extraño, me ayudas a buscarlo? Habrá que separarnos, nos vemos por la tarde

Ukyo algo extrañada- yo a Ryoga lo vi bastante bien… un poco desorientado como siempre pero bastante bien-

Ranma- aah bueno… tal vez es mi imaginación pero por si acaso –y se va corriendo- hay que buscarlo!- dejando a una Ukyo pensativa-

Ranma *yo vi que se fue hacia este lugar, estoy seguro que la chica de cabello negro la acompañaba…*

[años atrás]

Inuyasha estaba pensativo afuera del pozo

Miroku llega por atrás y le dice en voz alta- porque no vas tras ella?

Inuyasha se para y le grita- Monje escandaloso! Me asustaste!

Miroku sonríe- así tienes la conciencia!

Inuyasha entre dientes- ni que fuera tú!

Miroku con gotita- ejem ejem- carraspeando- la srita Aome debería venir al menos unos días por lo menos para encontrar a Nanami

Inuyasha- esa gata me las va a pagar

Shippo haciendo burla- gatita mala gatita mala

Sango- debemos encontrarla antes que naraku… por nuestro bien y el de ella

Miroku- pero si es cierto lo que dijo el anciano myoga también debemos cuidarnos de no provocarla

Inuyasha- yo no le tengo miedo

Sango seria- seguramente la derrotarías Inuyasha… pero no es mala persona, sólo ha sufrido mucho… hay que obtener ese fragmento pero tratando de que ella no salga lastimada

Inuyasha – ash, está bien… iré a casa de Aome…

[Salón III Conferencias]

Akane y Aome están sentadas esperando que empiece la conferencia de bienvenida y la primera para obtener su sello que permitiría su entrada a las pruebas…

Akane- oye Aome

Aome- si?

Akane- que piensas hacer saliendo?

Aome- bueno, iré a casa a ver algunos pendientes

Akane- podría ir contigo? No conozco a nadie más y tendré la tarde libre, prometo no molestar mucho J

Aome- oye pero supongo querrás arreglarte con Ranma

Akane con cara molesta- no, … él vino a otro asunto… con otro asunto – decía entre dientes refiriéndose a Ukyo

Aome *si va conmigo no podré ir a la época antigua… pero si le digo que no parecería grosera, que hago?* sonríe y le contesta a Akane- claro que puedes ir conmigo! Este día comienza el festival en el templo, te gustará!

Akane- vaya! Vives en un templo! Que interesante!

[Afuera de la sala de conferencias]

Ranma ve como van pasando los estudiantes con clave, a él no lo dejan pasar, como explicarle a Akane que no es lo que piensa? *pero es su culpa… nunca me escucha… y si voy a buscar el árbol? O espero que salga? Mmm*

[En la casa de la familia Higurashi]

Sota toma un refresco del refrigerador, justo cuando cierra la puerta ve a Inuyasha y salta y grita del susto, soltando su soda y tirando el líquido encima de Inuyasha, quien pone una cara de pocos amigos…

Sota- pe… perdona…

Inuyasha algo molesto por la situación- niño… dónde está Aome?

Sota toma un pañuelo y se lo da, Inuyasha lo toma molesto y se limpia

Sota- ella está en un evento… creo que ya te lo había dicho

Inuyasha- llevame!

Sota- no… no puedo…

FLASH BACK

Aome saliendo con su mochila de la casa un día anterior, se encuentra a Sota en la entrada del templo…

Aome- Sota… quiero pedirte un favor

Sota- que te vaya a echar porras o que rece para que te vaya bien?

Aome- no… que pase lo que pase no lleves a inuyasha al campamento

Sota- eh?

Aome- tal vez tarde unos días y con el festival aquí… habrá mucha gente, no se le vaya a ocurrir una tontería… por eso… no dejes que salga de aquí! Será tu misión… entendido?

Sota- pero y si?

Aome muy autoritaria- no hay pero que valga… soy tu hermana mayor! Debes obedecerme, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo lleves… o te las verás conmigo!- con esa cara que sólo sabe hacer Aome cuando se enfada-

FIN FLASH BACK

Sota- no puedo llevarte… no se´donde está!

Inuyasha- no mientas!

Sota- pero.. puedo mandarle un mensaje y ver si tardara… te sirve eso?- un poco asustado

Inuyasha- como que un mensaje?-imaginaba que enviaría a alguien con un papel en mano, pues él no tenía idea de las nuevas tecnologías

Sota- mira… esto se llama celular…

[En la conferencia]

El discurso de bienvenida había terminado para dar paso a la primera conferencia magistral, en la que un profesor de cabello castaño y lentes comienza a tomar la palabra, Aome cuando lo ve queda un poco seria, Akane le pregunta si pasaba algo…

Aome en voz baja- no… es sólo que creo haberlo visto antes pero no recuerdo donde… me parece familiar

- Bueno chicos, me presento, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto y he venido por invitación de la Universidad de Tokyo para interesarlos en la bonita área de la arqueología… se preguntaran que es, para que sirve, bueno…- mientras hacía una presentación de powerpoint un chico de trenza afuera se encontraría con un problema…

- Ranma mi amor! Recibiste mi recado? Vaya que no hizo falta que Sasuke te trajera- decía una chica de cabello negro con coleta

Ranma se paro al instante que escuchó su nombre y esa voz familiar *ah, con que para eso era el somnífero? Pues ni loco*

Kodachi- ven a mis brazos yo también te extrañé! – Ranma como podía corría entre la gente tratando de librarse del listón de kodachi

Kodachi- ranma ven! No seas tímido! Nuestro amor debe expresarse!

[dentro del salón de conferencias]

Aome siente que su cel vibra, lo saca y pone cara de "no es posible" cuando lee un mensaje d su hermano – amigo orejas de perro está aquí, te espera! Sota – Aome ve a Akane *y ahora que hago? Que hago? Ese Inuyasha… no puede ser algo paciente? Sólo ha pasado un día-

Fujitaka- Actualmente llevamos a cabo investigaciones en lugares que podrían creer no son ámbito de la arqueología, sin embargo, a través de grupos multidisciplinarios integrados por diversas áreas hemos llegado a otros lugares, como en China, actualmente tenemos un acuerdo de cooperación con la Universidad de Beijing y estamos investigando con un grupo integrado por antropólogos, biólogos, químicos, médicos y otros especialistas la reversión de la maldición de las pozas de Jusenkyo…-

Akane *Jusenkyo… podría ser?*

[Afuera en la ciudad]

Ranma logra esconderse entre las calles, y se dice a si mismo *suerte que no soy tan desorientado como Ryoga*, se encontraba en una avenida llena de tiendas *A Akane le gustaría venir a ver todas estas cosas…*

MINIFLASHBACK Navidad pasada

Akane y Ranma están fuera de una tienda, éste último le había preguntado que le gustaría recibir en navidad, y ella contesta que un panda de peluche, una cajita musical etc.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ranma *tal vez si le compro algo… pero pensará que… no, mejor no…* cruza una avenida hacia un parque, ahí un grupo de chicos –equipo de basquetbol por sus uniformes- pasan corriendo y lo tiran a una fuente cercana-

Ranma- ay no…

- Chica de cabello de fuego has venido a buscarme! Decía kuno al verlo convertido en chica y con los brazos extendidos y un ramos de rosas, pero en cuanto llegó Ranma lo envió volando al cielo con una gran patada mientras decía – no tengo tiempo para tonterías… buen momento para convertirme en chica…

[Casa de Aome]

Inuyasha sorprendido con el aparatito llamado celular- y… contestó?

Sota leyendo- dice que la esperes en su habitación y que por ningún motivo se te ocurra salir

Inuyasha – y ahora que le pasa?

Sota- no lo sé… yo sólo cumplí con el recado- se dispone a salir cuando inuyasha le dice – oyeee

Sota algo temeroso –si? *y ahora que?*

Inuyasha – no tendrás una de esas sopas que lleva Aome?

Sota cae al estilo ánime –si claro

[época antigua]

Cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede Shippo jugaba con unas mariposas y a Sango se le notaba un poco preocupada

Sango – a pesar de todo… no puedo estar tan enfadada con Nanami… no imagino cuanto está sufriendo… debemos hacer algo para ayudarla

Miroku- si es cierto lo que dijo el anciano myoga puede ser muy peligrosa si nos ataca, debemos tener cuidado

FLASH BACK

Myoga- su cabello es peculiar, es cierto… hace muchos años en una región lejana vivía una tribu liderada por mujeres de cabello rojo, practicaban magia y eran más poderosas que los siete guerreros que usted amo inuyasha derrotó-

Inuyasha/Miroku- más poderosos –en eso se acerca Sango a escuchar-

Myoga- además de fuertes y hechiceras eran muy hermosas, los hombres caían rendidos a sus pies sin necesidad de hechizarlos, sin embargo, el lema del clan para mantener el régimen matriarcal era no enamorarse…

Miroku interrumpiendo –pero los hombres se enamoraban de ellas?

Sango- seguro usted hubiera caído pronto excelencia-

Miroku con gotita.

Myoga- los hombres se enamoraban de ellas pero cuando llegaban a su aldea secreta ya no podían salir de ahí, muchos estaban en contra de su voluntad, no salían nunca de la aldea pues tenían alrededor de ella un escudo protector mágico que hacía que cualquiera que no tuviera magia se desorientara y llegara de nuevo a la aldea, ellas eran las que salían y cazaban…

Shippo- y que pasó?

Myoga- cuenta la leyenda que una de ellas realmente se enamoró y dejo libre al hombre que amaba, no quería que estuviera ahí atado, lamentablemente ese hombre sólo la engañó para saber su guarida, como era un clan liderado por mujeres les ofendía a las aldeas cercanas dirigidas por hombres, así que hicieron alianzas, unieron fuerzas y las atacaron desprevenidas… se había dicho que no sobrevivió nadie pero por lo que veo Nanami es una descendiente de aquel clan…

Inuyasha – y…- serio- porque no puede controlarse?

Myoga- el colmillo de acero lo controla a usted, es su sello… al padre de ella no le dio tiempo de darle ese sello o bien si lo hizo ella no lo conoce… además la sangre de bestia con la sangre del clan de fuego combinado hace que lamentablemente no tenga control sobre sí misma… es mucha carga y un gran peligro si llega a atacar…

FIN FLASH BACK

Que les pareció? espero sus comentarios :D ya tengo listos otros pero necesito checar detalles n_n ahi va, ahi va ;) y tengo casi toda la historia en mente jajajaja saludos!


	5. La mujer misteriosa en la cafetería… y

**Bien aqui va la continuación, dejen reviews buenas o malas críticas se reciben, sé que voy lenta pero todo tiene su razón de ser jejeje espero les guste, aunque sólo tenga dos lectoras XD jajaja ahi va... :) **

Ranma (como mujer) iba por las calles, pensando en donde conseguir agua caliente, un chico se le acercó y lo invitó a salir, lo que le propinó salir volando, vio a su alrededor muchos estudiantes, se puso a pensar en las palabras de Ukyo… *y si Akane quiere estudiar?* y él que haría?... sabía que él era quien representaría a la escuela en combate libre y que su principal problema era ser una chica con el agua fría… empezó a lloviznar levemente… *genial… ahora llueve* en eso su atención se centró en una pareja de jóvenes que se besaba bajo la lluvia… *ni siquiera podría hacer eso* se puso algo rojo, sacudió la cabeza *esas son boberías*… introduce su mano derecha en su bolso y con esas pocas monedas se mete a un local y pide un helado, se sienta solo en una mesa, una mujer se acerca y le dice que si puede sentarse, Ranma alza los hombros y la mujer se sienta, ella era guapa, de cabello largo y castaño y una sonrisa tierna, miró la mujer a través de la ventana y le dijo a Ranma- parece que la lluvia está terminando… por cierto, puedes encontrar agua caliente en el baño- Ranma se sorprendió ante este comentario… la mujer sólo sonrió y dijo- ah! y si eres capaz de poner atención a las flores de cerezos la hallarás- enseguida se levantó y se fue, Ranma se levantó y la encaró- óyeme! Quien te crees que eres? Porque dices esas cosas?- pero la mujer sólo sonrió y contestó tranquilamente- tranquilo… no estoy aquí para pelear contigo, al contrario, nos veremos después y entonces nos presentaremos adecuadamente- acto seguido salió del lugar…

Ranma se quedó sorprendido, se dirigía a él como un chico, no como una chica, era una mujer extraña ¿verse después? A que se refería con eso? Quién era ella? Flores de cerezo?... vio a través de la ventana *pero si si dejo de llover… será que el agua?*

Akane iba rumbo a casa de Aome, se había quedado pensando en la conferencia del Sr. Fujitaka… sonaba interesante, después de todo Ranma nunca hacía frente a sus prometidas ni siquiera sabía si en realidad la quería… a veces parecía demostrarlo pero siempre ponía en claro que ella no le interesaba _SUSPIRO_

Aome también iba sumida en sus pensamientos… que haría con inuyasha y akane ahí?... no podía haber elegido peor momento para aparecer en esta época, además ni siquiera sabía aún que días tendría libres… no sabía como iba a salir de esa… de repente un puerquito negro se acercó- cui cui cui

Akane lo recogió- aaaah p-chan llegaste hasta aquí n_n- te presento a pchan- diciéndole a Aome- es mi mascota!

Aome- también te lo regaló Ranma?

Akane- que va! Se la pasa peleando con el pobre

Aome rie- oye y como se conocieron tú y ranma? Son novios?

Akane- bueno lo que pasa es que… jaja *como explicar que como hombre lo conocí en el baño?* {recuerden que akane iba a tomar un baño y ranma estaba adentro… que vergonzoso verdad?} – nuestros padres acordaron nuestro compromiso…

Aome- que que? Com… compretidos? Él es tu prometido? Pero si tienen apenas 16 años!

Akane- bueno no es algo que él y yo decidiéramos…

Aome sonríe – pero si te regaló en navidad un osito y tú lo cargas cuando sales no creo que sean tan indiferentes uno del otro- cuando oyó eso p-chan salió corriendo

Akane- pchan! Qué raro… él no es así… Aome? – Aome se había detenido justo en la entrada del templo y señaló- mira ella es mi mamá… y esta con el profesor Kinomoto… O.o

A lo lejos estaban platicando la sra. Higurashi con el profesor Fujitaka como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, al ver a su hija le hizo señas para que se acercara..

[En la habitación de Aome]

Inuyasha se asomaba por la ventana y veía la escena

Inu- ay… ahora porque tanta gente extraña?

[A unas cuadras de ahí…]

Ranma ya convertido en hombre se agarraba el estómago- ay muero de hambre…- a lo lejos divisó el local de Ukyo y se acercó a comer… {si, él muy glotón}

[Templo Higurashi]

Aome y Akane se acercan con la Sra. Higurashi, quién ve a Akane detenidamente -disculpa cómo te llamas?

Akane avergonzada se inclina saludando, creyendo que le decía eso por maleducada- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Tendo Akane…

Sra. Higurashi- Has dicho Tendo? Hija de Soun Tendo?

Akane y Aome se miraban un poco extrañadas, Akane respondió: si, así es… usted conoce a mi padre? *con que no le deba nada gracias al Maestro Happossai, porque moriría de vergüenza con Aome*

Sra Higurashi sonriendo: bueno sí, pero realmente a quién conocí fue a tu madre

Akane/Aome: Mi madre?/ Su madre?

Sra. Higurashi- ay, pero que maleducada soy… discúlpeme Fujitaka –dirigiéndose al profesor universitario-

Fujitaka se inclinó ante las chicas- buenas tardes, Kinomoto Fujitaka… no te preocupes Ayumi, el maleducado fui yo al no saludar a las chicas al llegar… Aome has crecido mucho…-

Aome se quedó extrañada con ese comentario…

Sra. Ayumi Higurashi- Aome no recuerdas al profesor Kinomoto?

Aome lo ve y tímidamente señala con su cabeza que no

Akane *todo esto es tan extraño… ella conoció a mi madre…*

Fujitaka – Ha pasado bastante tiempo, la última vez que te vi tendrías unos 10 años… eres un año menor que mi pequeña Sakura, quién también ha crecido bastante _SUSPIRO_- sonriendo tan amablemente como siempre, entonces es cuando Aome quiso regresar en sus memorias pero no lo recordaba, Sakura… Sakura… se le hacía familiar… logró encontrar el recuerdo

FLASH BACK

En el árbol sagrado Aome estaba recargada, tenía exactamente 10 años, y se encontraba triste porque ya no vería a su papá, un accidente lo habría alejado de su familia, no estaba muy seguido en casa pues tenía mucho trabajo de campo, él era arqueólogo… pero cuando estaba en casa, Aome era su princesa… entonces un chico de preparatoria se acercó a ella, tenía cabello negro y parecía muy serio, sin embargo le dijo – No estés triste, él siempre te cuidará-

Aome- y tú quién eres? Y porque me dices eso? Tú no sabes – y se sentó a llorar-

Chico – Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, yo perdí a mi madre hace unos años, y tanto mi hermana Sakura como yo siempre nos hemos sentido acompañados por ella, verás que tú también te sentirás acompañada por tu padre y seguirá siempre cuidándote –

Aome sonríe y se seca las lágrimas – gracias – en eso llega corriendo una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, precisamente de 10 años, le sonríe a Aome {todo esto antes de que Sakura empezara con la búsqueda de las cartas clow} – Estarás bien, pase lo que pase todo estará bien –

En eso se acerca el profesor Fujitaka – Touya, Sakura… es hora de irnos…Aome se que estarás bien – _SONRIENDO_

FIN FLASH BACK

Aome – Usted era amigo de mi padre… ahora lo recuerdo…

Fujitaka- Así es, era amigo de tu padre, nos hicimos amigos en la Universidad y trabajamos juntos mucho tiempo hasta que sucedió el accidente-

Ayumi Higurashi- que les parece si pasamos y tomamos una taza de té? _SONRIENDO_

[Mientras tanto en el puesto de Ukyo…]

Ukyo: Ranma donde te habías metido? No encontré a Ryoga déjame decirte

Ranma – a quién?

Ukyo – a Ryoga… no en eso habíamos quedado?

Ranma – ah si… no, yo tampoco lo vi – estaba aún intrigado por la mujer que encontró, había tenido razón, había agua caliente en el baño de la cafetería… y de que hablaría cuando dijo sobre las flores de cerezos?... estaba pensativo y muchos clientes habían llegado, por lo que Ukyo no lo notó al estar ocupada… entre los clientes habían dos chicas, una de cabello largo y negro y otra de cabello castaño y corto, ésta sin percatarse de los demás como solía pasar, aún a pesar de los años seguía siendo bastante ingenua, su nombre… Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura – aaay que nervios Tomoyo… no puedo creer que yo haya resultado ser la representante de la preparatoria Tomoeda –

Tomoyo (la chica de cabello largo)- ay Sakura, pero si eres muy inteligente y hábil- y en un susurro le dice – además de ser dueña de cartas mágicas jo jo jo, por cierto – con un tono de voz normal – ahora que lo pienso, donde se quedará Li? Estamos algo lejos de Tomoeda para que ocupe su antigua casa… y en el hotel Akihabara donde estás hospedada es sólo para estudiantes del Campamento… ya sé! Le pediré una habitación en el hotel en el que yo estoy J

Sakura – Ay Tomoyo no te molestes, él me dijo que aquí resolvería lo de su estancia n_n

Ranma escuchó estudiantes, hotel Akihabara, Sakura significaba flor de cerezo… a eso se refería la mujer? Hotel para estudiantes, hotel donde se encuentra Akane y como se supone la iba a encontrar? En eso pensaba cuando las chicas empezaron a hablar en tono más bajo y ya no escuchó lo restante de la conversación…

Tomoyo – cuando él llegue, estará todo arreglado n_n oye Sakura por cierto… sigues con ese sueño recurrente? Ya tenía mucho que no sucedía cierto?

Sakura- Si, aún no logro entenderlo y no es muy claro, aún veo unas chicas sujetando un chico, a ninguno lo logro distinguir, pero ahora distingo el cabello morado de una de ellas, entonces una chica pelirroja con trenza y ropas chinas que está a mi lado dice que las detenga, que lo ayude, que él debe de hacer algo importante… cuando tomo el báculo cambia el sueño, eso no había pasado… ahora veo a la misma chica pelirroja con trenza y ropas chinas, un resplandor violeta, una chica de cabello corto que no logro visualizar y una chica que me parece muy familiar, creo haberla conocido antes cuando éramos niñas pero no estoy segura que sea ella… de hecho ella vive por aquí-

Tomoyo – y le has contado a Li?

Sakura – hoy por la mañana cuando hablé con él y me dijo que probablemente si visitamos a la chica, tal vez podamos tener claridad en el sueño… _SUSPIRO_

Tomoyo – ese suspiro es por el sueño o por ver a Li?

Sakura – Tomoyoooo! – algo roja – bueno es que, sabes? Tiene tanto que no veo a Syaoran… hace tres años nos vimos pero él tuvo que volver a China… como heredero de la dinastía Li ha tenido que sobrellevar muchas cosas, a veces… creo que no soy de gran ayuda en su vida –

Tomoyo tan dulce como siempre – No digas eso, él ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocimos, ahora sonríe más a menudo y tú eres quién le ha mostrado eso Sakura… apuesto que por eso eres la persona más importante para él n_n

[ Época antigua]

Sango- No crees que ya tardaron mucho?

Miroku- No podemos hacer nada mientras la srita Aome no esté aquí, lo único que podemos hacer es estar alerta por si Naraku hace su aparición

[Casa Aome]

Fujitaka se había disculpado y se había retirado, pues tenía cosas que preparar para el concurso, así que estaban la mamá de Aome, Aome y Akane tomando una taza de té…

Akane un poco tímida se atrevió a preguntar- Disculpe… dice que conoció a mi madre?

Sra Higurashi – Así es, Megumi y yo éramos amigas inseparables, te voy a enseñar unas fotografías… Aome puedes venir un momento? – Acto seguido se levanta la chica y sigue a su mamá a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de ella.

Aome – eh? Pero si eres tú en la foto! –

Sra. Higurashi – Así es… su mamá de Akane y yo estudiamos en la misma preparatoria n_n, yo le enseñaré estas fotos a Akane mientras habla con tu amigo orejas de perro, que tiene mucho tiempo que te espera en tu habitación y no ha salido como indicaste –

Aome – Mamá… ya te dije que se llama Inuyasha – con gotita – gracias! – inmediatamente va a su cuarto donde Inuyasha ya la esperaba algo desesperado

Inuyasha – donde has estado?! – gritaba

Aome- Inuyasha cállate… guarda silencio, hay visitas en casa – en voz baja

Inuyasha- ja… ya estuve aquí un buen rato esperándote y todavía me callas?

Aome- Inuyasha… abajo – con ello provocó que Akane saliera de sus pensamientos sobre su madre, pero antes de reaccionar la sra. Higurashi estaba frente a ella con álbumes de fotos viejas –

Ayumi Higurashi- Megumi era una chica muy inteligente y bonita, tú te le pareces mucho

Akane observa las fotos, tenía pocos recuerdos de su mamá y pocas fotografías, su papá casi no hablaba del tema pues se ponía a llorar y Akane había aprendido a ya no preguntar al respecto, no sabía que ese concurso la llevaría a conocer algo de su pasado que desde niña añoraba… su papá siempre la había cuidado pero siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido si su madre no hubiera muerto –

Ayumi Higurashi- Megumi vivía a unas cuadras de aquí, fuimos juntas a la escuela desde pequeñas, en la preparatoria tenía muchos pretendientes sin embargo finalmente terminó casándose con tu papá, lo conocimos un día en vacaciones de verano, él estaba entrenando junto a otro muchacho…

Akane *imagino era tío Genma*

Ayumi Higurashi – aunque… la verdad Megumi ya tenía bastantes pretendientes en la escuela, supongo que tú también porque eres igual de bonita… - Akane sonrió tímidamente y mientras negaba con la cabeza respondió – no muchos lo creen-

Ayumi Higurashi – pues deben estar ciegos

Akane- y como era mi mamá en personalidad?

Ayumi Higurashi – Ella era una chica dulce y gentil, un poco impulsiva y testaruda pero de muy buen corazón, eres afortunada de ser su hija Akane –

Akane con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – podría quedarme con alguna fotografía?

Mamá Aome – Claro linda! Las que gustes! … yo también extraño a tu mamá… _SUSPIRO_ ella se casó terminando la preparatoria – sonriendo – se veía tan feliz ese día… y yo estaba tan feliz por ella

Akane veía las fotos y se atrevió a preguntar- disculpe y … pasó algo para que ya no nos frecuentara? Porque no recuerdo haberla visto en Nerima

Ayumi Higurashi- Es que eras muy pequeña cuando yo visitaba a Megumi, Aome tendría 2 años y quizás tú tres, después de su muerte… - cambió su cara sonriente y se denotó tristeza en su expresión – Soun no podía hablar del tema y con Aome creciendo y mi esposo en excavaciones continuas tampoco me era sencillo las visitas, con el compromiso del templo menos por lo que dejé de ir pero a tu madre nunca la he olvidado… ha sido mi mejor amiga de toda la vida J -

Akane se quedó pensando… ella no tenía una amiga así ni siquiera una de sus hermanas lo era… Kasumi parecía no tomarse las cosas muy en serio y tenía una pasibilidad que a Akane podría desesperar… Nabiki no dudaría en vender su alma así que no le tenía tanta confianza… su madre fue afortunada, tuvo una amiga que aún la recuerda a pesar del tiempo

Ayumi Higurashi – Ah claro! Espera un momento, no tardo – y sube de nuevo – Akane estaba tan emocionada con las fotos que no había notado la ausencia de Aome… quien en su habitación había escuchado la historia de Nanami…

[Habitación Aome]

Aome – Inuyasha entiendo pero… aún no puedo irme, Akane viene conmigo y debo regresar con ella, hoy veré que días libres tengo, espero mañana desocuparme e ir pronto a la época antigua

Inuyasha enojado – oye lo importante es que vengas! Es un fragmento de shikkon además… como es posible que te importe más tu concurso ese?

Aome enojada – no sólo es el concurso, es mi escuela y es Akane… como crees que voy a desaparecer ahorita?

Inuyasha- pues ingéniatelas!

Aome – como si fuera tan fácil, mañana voy he dicho

Inuyasha la toma del brazon – Aome te necesitamos ahora no mañana

Aome - y yo necesito que entiendas mis razones! Abajo!

Inuyasha- Aome…

Aome – te dije que guardaras silencio… Akane te puede escuchar… vuelve con os muchachos y diles que mañana los veré… - y sale de la habitación, mientras su mamá le daba una carta a Akane-

Akane- una carta?

Mamá Aome- es de Megumi, sobre cuán feliz era al lado de tu padre y de sus hijas, justo me hablaba de ti, creo que es mejor que la tengas tú, tomala-

Akane- muchas gracias señora, no sabría como… gracias –

Aome – bueno, ya recogí las cosas por las que venía… Akane que tienes?

Akane abrazando la foto y la carta decía – Aome, que coincidencia habernos conocido…

Pero dicen que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable… será?

**Que tal eh? espero les haya gustado :) hasta la próxima!**


	6. Pequeñas confusiones que generan enredos

**_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios J bueno pues ojalá les siga gustando y en dado caso de tener alguna observación por favor háganla, me gusta respetar las personalidades de los personajes pero igual y de vez en cuando la riego, porque meter Sakura Card Captors en esto? Bueno tengo varias razones, una es que me encanta esa serie XD quiero un syaoran *pero yaaa!* y otra porque debía encontrar una manera de unir varios hilos sueltos en varios sentidos (no puedo adelantar) y los personajes de Sakura y Syaoran pueden ayudar con esto, no sólo con la magia sino con sus personalidades… aquí mis protagonistas a pesar de todo son Ranma y Akane, y sabemos que son muy testarudos y necios, con la familia y "amigos" que tienen nunca se animan a nada aunque se mueren uno por el otro, lo que quiero en esta historia es que ellos encuentren otra forma de ver las cosas a través de otras personas, por eso metí otros personajes J ahora hablando de este capitulo Ranma –como siempre- terminará disculpándose con Akane por lo de Ukyo, ella lo escuchará? Y empezarán los retos del concurso… aunque eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que Akane se queda con un fragmento de la perla de shikkon y al llegar al templo Higurashi y encontrar a Ranma en una situación comprometedora –que raro ¬¬- llega al pozo… que pasará? Pasen y lean! J_**

**_CAPITULO SEIS. PEQUEÑAS CONFUSIONES QUE GENERAN ENREDOS_**

[A unas calles del Templo]

Ranma iba caminando con Ukyo hacia el Templo, en donde había ya bastante gente por el festival

Ukyo- porque andas tan pensativo Ranma? Te preocupa algo?

Ranma- no, nada Ukyo… pero segura que no prefieres vender?

Ukyo- no, no te preocupes, yo estoy más a gusto a tu lado, además me encantan los festivales! Podríamos tener una cita J

Ranma no hace caso a ese comentario, sigue caminando y justo en la entrada ve a lo lejos a Aome y a Akan salir juntas, ésta tenia un sobre en la mano, por lo tanto Ranma se esconde detrás de un árbol, lo menos que necesitaba era otro malentendido…Ukyo no había visto a las chicas hasta que reconoció a Akane – aaah hola! – le gritaba, volteó a donde estaba Ranma y no lo encontró, porque él ya se había escondido en la rama de un árbol… Ukyo pensaba donde se podría haber metido y porque?

Akane había escuchado el saludo e inmediatamente se molestó al ver a Ukyo ahí, la madre de Aome rió y le dijo – también te le pareces mucho cuando te enojas – Akane algo avergonzada rie y camina con Aome hasta llegar a Ukyo

Ukyo – hola! Que tal? Vine con Ranma al festival pero creo que lo perdí de vista… no lo has visto?

Akane – no… *si será cierto? Ese tonto… conmigo nunca ha querido ir a un festival pero con ella jum* que la pasen bien y les aproveche la tarde!- y se va muy molesta con Aome… ya lejos ésta le pregunta quién era, a lo que responde que **UNA DE SUS PROMETIDAS**

Aome- una de sus que? Aaah! Sinvergüenza!... *y yo me quejo con una exnovia muerta* _SUSPIRO _como que una de sus prometidas? Pues cuántas tiene?

Akane- bueno es que…

Ya en la noche en la época antigua

Sango- Así que la visita de Inuyasha fue infructuosa

Inuyasha- no sé en que rayos anda Aome pero había mucha gente… y ni siquiera se dignó en venir! – y entre molesto y serio se fue –

Miroku _SUSPIRO_ – pero si mandó a decir que venía mañana creo que podremos esperar

Shippo- que le pasa a Inuyasha?

Miroku – es lógico… el joven Inuyasha parece que quedó en segundo lugar y eso le afectó

Shippo – o peleó con Aome

Miroku cae estilo ánime – También es posible

[Habitación 343]

Aome estaba pensativa en la cama, ¿habría hecho bien en irse? Tal vez su mamá hubiera podido arreglárselas con Akane, pero también en el fondo quería regresar con ella, algo la empujaba, sentía una conexión distinta con ella al resto de la gente que conocía pero también sentía culpa por no ir en auxilio de sus amigos *lo bueno es que mi prueba es temprano, mañana enseguida iré a la época antigua* _SUSPIRO_

Akane había terminado de revisar su correo y regresaba a su cama, tenía sobre el taburete el álbum que la sra Higurashi le había prestado para elegir una foto, se sentó sobre la cama y se dirigió a Aome – que coincidencia fue conocernos, nunca imaginé conocer parte de la vida de mi mamá aquí

Aome – ni yo lo hubiera imaginado, mamá casi no habla de su pasado ahora que lo pienso… por cierto, deberías hacer las pases con Ranma, porque no lo invitas al festival del templo?

Akane- el festival? Ni sé como encontrarlo ni creo que le interese –volteando la cara hacia un lado un poco entre molesta y triste

Aome sonrió, sin duda se había dado cuenta que para Akane Ranma representaba mucho más de lo que decía – viste el árbol sagrado? Cada año por estas fechas emana más energía positiva que el resto del año, la gente siempre viene para realizar sus deseos n_n

Akane – sus deseos?

Aome _SUSPIRO_ – Mi mamá dice que ese árbol es más que sagrado, tiene cientos de años y la gente dice que le ha resuelto muchos problemas, incluso enfermedades, mi abuelo dice que te ayuda cuando realmente lo necesitas, cuando lo pides de corazón… no cuando es un deseo sin sentido

Akane *será que pudiera ayudarle…?* y cómo funciona?

Aome – En realidad tal vez te parezca absurdo pero yo no lo sé jajaja

Akane cae estilo ánime

Aome- bueno… lo que pasa es que dicen que es el árbol el que te señala el camino… o al menos eso dice mi madre… muchos se acercan y oran, otros le traen ofrendas, otros sólo lo tocan… dice mi mamá que cada quién tiene un camino y una manera de recorrerlo y que el árbol es un ser viviente que te orienta en ese camino a tu manera… aún yo no he pedido nada, así que no te podría decir como funciona correctamente…

Akane- vaya…

Aome- oye Akane… entonces Ranma tiene otros compromisos?... no es desgastante tener que pelear constantemente por él?

Akane un poco sonrojada- bueno, no es que yo esté peleándome con sus otras noviecitas… además Ranma es el que se mete en sus líos… y hasta parece disfrutarlo…

En eso se abre la ventana y se escucha – eso no es cierto! – ambas mujeres gritan y le pegan con lo primero que ven, Aome con la almohada y Akane con el álbum de fotografías… pero luego reconocen a un chico de trenza

Akane- ranma… que… que haces aquí? Óyeme eres un descarado! Pervertido! A estas horas espiándonos!

Ranma- espera! Espera! No es lo que tú…

Aome se levanta, ella aún no se ponía el pijama – muchachos, voy por algo de cenar, los dejo para que platiquen- y acto seguido se va

Akane – y bien… que haces aquí?

Ranma- a enseñarte esto – y le muestra un pergamino

Akane- que … que es esto?

Ranma- ahí habla sobre el árbol del que hablaba esa chica –

Akane- osea que si nos estabas espiando? Eres un! – justo cuando iba a golpearlo entró Aome, ambos jóvenes quedaron un poco avergonzados y detienen su pelea, Aome con gotita sólo dice –jeje perdón, es que olvidé algo, ustedes sigan yo no estoy aquí … tu has de ser Ranma verdad? Yo soy Aome Higurashi, pero ustedes prosigan… yo sólo vine por algo – va al taburete y del primer cajón toma un frasco con fragmentos violeta – quieren algo de comer?

Akane/Ranma: No/ si

Akane ve a Ranma molesta – y todavía tienes el cinismo de… pues que no estás contento con comer lo que te hace Ukyo?

Ranma – tú siempre pensando mal! Yo no vine con ella

Akane – claro! Seguro te obligó para acompañarte!

Ranma- no es lo que tú… bueno… - mientras peleaban Aome sale discretamente y recargada en la puerta se dijo a simisma que ese par le recordaba un poco a Sango y Miroku, quienes al otro lado del pozo estornudaron…

Ranma – ya te dije que no te ves bonita cuando estás celosa – cruzando los brazos

Akane- y quién dijo que estaba celosa? Haz lo que quieras!

Ranma – entonces porque te enojas?

Akane se queda callada y empieza a examinar el pergamino, dándole vuelta al asunto – y como obtuviste esto?

Ranma- se lo robé al maestro happosai

Akane- Ranma!

Ranma – que? Bueno sólo es un fragmento… pensé que tal vez tu amiga podría decirme como funciona pero al parecer no

Akane- desde a que hora nos escuchabas?

RAnma- eh? Pues cuando habló del festival… *que más habrá dicho?*

Akane – aaah! Por eso viniste a este lugar? … -un poco seria – sólo viniste para preguntar como funcionaba el árbol?

Ranma- pues claro! Ella vive en el templo no? Entonces supuse que…

Akane- estabas enel templo? Osea que si estabas con Ukyo!

Ranma- tú nunca quieres escuchar! – de repente cuando Ranma volteó vio al peluche que él le había regalado a Akane pero no dijo nada…

[Buffete Hotel akihabara]

Aome tomaba un poco de todo y se sentó con una chica de cabellos castaños, se le hacía conocida… claro! – tú eres Kinomoto cierto? Sakura Kinomoto! – la chica de ojos verdes frente a ella se sorprendió – si, y tú eres…

Aome- Aome! Vivo en el templo! Nos conocimos hace como… seis años, en una situación triste pero… si, tú eres Sakura… que coincidencia verte por aquí, estás en las pruebas?

Sakura – Aome! Claro, si ya te recuerdo… si, estoy aquí por el concurso, tú también?

[Habitación 343]

Akane – y porque no me dijiste antes todo esto?

Ranma- es lo que he estado tratando de explicarte desde hace rato!

Akane- no me refiero a hoy… sino a cuando obtuviste esto

Ranma- esperaba estar de vacaciones para venir… y además tú tenías tu concurso, no quería interrumpir tus planes

Akane – Ranma… -

Ranma- además – {para variar el muy idiota} – para que querría que una chica tan torpe como tú me acompañara?

Akane- eres un grosero… pues si no quieres estar con una niña como yo vete de aquí- mandándolo a volar con una gran patada, escena que vio Aome al abrir la puerta…

Aome – y ahora que pasó?

Aome tenía su prueba más temprano que Akane, así que preparó todo y pensó en terminando su prueba escabullirse a la época antigua, le dijo a Akane que tenía asuntos pendientes pero que su mamá seguramente estaría encantada de recibirla, por lo que Akane no dudo en visitarla para conocer más acerca de su mamá, es así que las dos chicas caminaban rumbo a la sala donde sería el examen de conocimientos de Aome…

Akane- que te vaya muy bien! Yo tendré mi prueba de habilidad física en unas horas, nos veremos luego

- Ho ho ho ho ho … suerte la que tú necesitarás Akane Tendo! – decía una chica de coleta negra, quién con un listón sujetó a ambas muchachas-

Akane- estás loca kodachi! Suéltanos!

Kodachi- ho ho ho ya te dije que quien gane las pruebas tendrá a Ranma y ésta será nuestra primera contienda!

Akane se zafa y logra que se zafe Aome, quien se sorprende pensando en si era una de las chicas que le había contado Akane la noche anterior, ahora entendía que su vida no era la única complicada

Akane- ve a tu prueba Aome! Yo me encargo!

Aome nota que se le había caído el frasco, cuando lo quiere tomar Kodachi lanza un "listonazo" y hace que se vaya más lejos, Aome lo recoge rápido, lo cierra y entra a la sala, Akane se pone en guardia y le dice a Kodachi que ataque pero ésta le contesta – ho ho ho, eso será en su momento querida Akane, hoy tengo que hacer mi prueba también – y pasa a la sala-

Akane con gotitas en la cabeza piensa *tanto alboroto para eso?... está loca… eh?* se percata que un fragmento violeta estaba tirado, cerca de donde Aome había tomado algo que se la había caído *que será esto? Creo que es de Aome.. es del frasco que traía consigo, bueno si voy a su casa se lo pasaré a dejar después de mi prueba…*

Horas más tarde en el Templo Higurashi…

Aome llega y ve al profesor Fujitaka cerca del árbol sagrado, pero trata de pasar inadvertida para ir directo al pozo, cosa que logra ya que el profesor Kinomoto a veces era tan distraído como su hija, cuando pasa al otro lado se encuentra con los muchachos…

Shippo – sigues enojada con Inuyasha?

Aome- enojada? No.. yo…

Miroku- el joven Inuyasha ha estado un poco serio y pensamos que… -pero fue interrumpido

Inuyasha- ya terminaste tu asunto con aquella muchacha? Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a venir!

Aome se molesta, cuanto trabajo le había costado ingeniárselas para no parecer grosera ante Akane, ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle como le había ido y todavía estaba molesto… - abajo! –

[Templo Higurashi]

Ranma llega solo, en un momento de distracción entre tanta clientela de Ukyo se había escapado, como era algo temprano aún no había tanta gente en el festival, pensó en cómo tendría que funcionar el árbol sagrado, y si fuera a preguntar al templo? Pero y si estaba esa chica? La nueva amiga de Akane? … iba caminando cuando vio que un hombre de cabello castaño recargaba su mano ene l árbol sagrado, por lo que Ranma decidió acercarse y preguntar – disculpe usted sabe como funciona?

Fujitaka – bueno, este árbol es misterioso en simismo, no sé si sea algo más allá de lo espiritual pero lo que te puedo decir es que es diferente con cada quien… y depende de lo que busques… tú que buscas?

Ranma- bueno yo…

Fujitaka- mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto y te diré algo… yo busco dar gracias, cuando murió Nadeshico pensé que no sería capaz de transmitirle a mis hijos el gran amor que ella sintió por ellos pero afortunadamente ellos la recuerdan día con día… ella era una mujer extraordinaria, su sonrisa era encantadora y aunque no era muy buena con las manualidades o la cocina, su dulzura y sinceridad la hacían única… sabes? Cuando alguien te hipnotice con su sonrisa creéme… es la indicada… ojalá encuentres lo que busques – y se retiró… Ranma quedó pensativo, que buscaba? Curarse? De repente la imagen de Akane sonriendo se quedó en su mente, era cierto que Akane era mala con la cocina y manualidades pero su sonrisa… se sorprendió así mismo pensando en algo que no fuera su maldición, o más bien alguien, sacudió la cabeza y quiso tocar el árbol pero al escuchar su nombre se distrajo…

Nihao Ranma- dijo Shampoo en su bicicleta

Ranma- que… que haces aquí?

Shampoo – Shampoo seguir a Ranma hasta el fin del mundo! – y lo abraza, escena que visualizó una chica más que celosa en la entrada del templo, llevaba unos shorts cortos y una blusa lila, Akane iba caminando con un álbum en las manos y notó la empalagosa escena entre la china y su prometido, quién a la vez trataba de explicar pero sin zafarse de la chica {como siempre} sin embargo, el nerviosismo de Ranma hizo que no notara que Akane parecía algo lastimada porque no caminaba normalmente…

Mientras pasaba esto… de forma simultánea en otra época

Sango _SUSPIRO_ – ahora como hallaremos a Nanami? Si Aome siente el fragmento de una perla no necesariamente será ella o si?

Miroku –en eso tienes razón… será mucho más difícil su búsqueda…

Aome- pero dicen que quiere revivir a su hermana… Inuyasha… Kikyo no resucitó con fragmentos de la perla… lo hizo .

Inuyasha- con sus cenizas y arcilla… es cierto… eso quiere decir que…

Shippo – si su hermana se ahogó como podrá revivirla?

Aome – parece menos claro que al principio…

Sango – ella tenía un fragmento… tal vez piensa que con fragmentos lo logrará…

Aome se para en seco – hay … un fragmento hacia esa dirección… -

Inuyasha- vamos Aome! –

Sango, Miroku y shippo se adelantan con kirara, Aome se va a poner en marcha pero por alguna razón saca el frasco con los dos fragmentos que tenía y nota que falta uno y grita –aaahhh-

Inuyasha cae al estilo ánime- y ahora que pasa? Aome vamos!

Aome- se quedó un fragmento al otro lado!

Inuyasha- queeeee? Quueeeeedijiste?

Aome recuerda el incidente con la gimnasta en la mañana –debo ir Inuyasha, es muy peligroso que alguien del concurso *o de esas locas* se quede con uno, tengo que regresar pronto-

Inuyasha- pero que dices? Vamos primero a ver el fragmento que sentiste

Aome- no, yo volveré pronto, lo prometo… es sólo que no puedo dejarlo ahí, hay personas locas y peligrosas que podrían ocuparlo… adelantate-

Inuyasha- vamos entonces por él

Aome- no, mira hay mucha gente, no tardaré – y mientras corre hacia el pozo Inuyasha se queda parado un momento dudando en irse o no –

[época actual]

Shampoo sigue abrazando a Ranma, quien no se zafa y grita- Akane espera!

Akane voltea por unos segundos – te dije que podías hacer lo que se tediera en gana con quien quisieras! No me importa…- pero unas lágrimas se vislumbran en su rostro

Ranma- A… Akane espera – pone una cara de preocupación el chico de trenza cuando generalmente sabe que algo realmente lastima a su prometida, en eso llega Ukyo, quien al notar que Ranma no estaba en su puesto lo fue a buscar al templo y se enoja al ver a Shampoo – déjalo! – mientras discutían Akane iba caminando molesta *el muy tonto, viene acá a ver lo del árbol y mientras yo … no puedo ir a ver así a la mamá de Aome, sería vergonzoso… mejor me doy una vuelta por aquí* - Aome ya había regresado, corrió rápidamente *debo ir a esa sala, espero siga ahí* pero se detuvo al sentir el fragmento *aquí está…* volteó a ver y vio a tres chicas, incluyendo kodachi pelear por Ranma *seguro ella lo tiene… * se acerca pero siente que el fragmento no está ahí*

Aome-oye tú! – diciéndole a Kodachi, pero ésta no le hace caso

RAnma – Aome! Ayudame!

Ukyo – y esa quién es? Otra novia?

Ranma- no… no… es que

Aome- y Akane? –

Ranma- se fue hacia esa dirección, oye podrías ayudarme? –

Aome *hacia… esa dirección? Es donde esta el pozo y allá es donde se siente el fragmento!* por lo que corre

Ranma- Aome! Oye!

A unos pasos una figura de una chica tomaba una llave de su cuello y la transforma en báculo, toma una carta rosada con su nombre "Sakura" y la ocupa dejando a las tres chicas alrededor de Ranma dormidas, éste se sorprende pero le impactó la actitud de Aome y corre tras ella… en segundos la alcanza – oye que pasa?

Aome- ella tenía un fragmento así? – le enseñaba su frasco

Ranma- yo.. no.. no lo sé – mientras seguían corriendo

Aome- espero que no… *bueno tal vez ni siquiera haya pasado, Sota no pudo hacerlo*- Ambos chicos llegan al pozo pero no encuentran a nadie, Ranma grita el nombre de Akane pero nadie responde, Aome entonces siente un nudo… y si ella pasó? De verdad pudo haberlo hecho? Y con el fragmento? Debía ir rápidamente al otro lado, se preparaba para saltar cuando el chico de trenza la detuvo – explicame que pasa!

Aome- noh ay tiempo de explicar, debo irme si ella pasó… si ella pasó a la época antigua está en peligro, con el fragmento de la perla de shikkon ella…

Ranma- un momento de que hablas? Que época? Que perla?

Aome- no hay tiempo, debo ir!

Ranma- voy contigo!

Aome- señala el pozo – no hay tiempo que explicar, este pozo conecta a otra época pero… no todas las personas pasan, pues intentarlo pero no lo prometo… sino pasas confía en mi… traeré de vuelta a Akane sana y salva

Ranma no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía, sólo sabía que Akane estaba en peligro por la cara de Aome- ella es mi prometida… y no dejaré que nada malo le pase – ambos saltan al mismo tiempo pero el chico de trenza sólo vio como Aome desaparecía y él se quedaba ahí – no! – golpeó el suelo furioso – Akane! Akane!

**_Y que tal? Que Akane se nos va para la época antigua… que pasará? Porque Sakura ayudó a Ranma? Que tiene que ver con su sueño extraño? Como pasará Ranma a la época antigua? Aaaaw me gustó lo que el profesor Fujitaka le dijo, Nadeshico no era buena cocinera ni con las manualidades pero era la mujer de su vida… Akane lo es para Ranma? Yo creo que si… Aome cumplirá su promesa de regresarla sana y salva? No crean que Ranma se quedará sentado esperando a que pase eso… él investigará como ir atrás de su prometida… espero sus comentarios! Buenos y malos J ténganme un poco de paciencia porque entre trabajo y un curso tengo menos tiempo jeje se supone debo ser gente productiva J saludos! Hasta el prox cap ;)_**


End file.
